A Chirstmas Wish
by Shadowfox83
Summary: It's Chirstmas time once more and Rachel Moore only has one wish on her mind and Conan tries to cheer her up as best he can, but will he succeeded in more ways than one...


**A Christmas Wish**

**A Detective Conan/Case Closed Fanfic**

**By: Shadowfox**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed (as it's titled here in the States) nor am I making any money from this, so no suing okay.

**Author's notes**: This is my first fic for Conan and I'll try to keep the characters in…well character. Also I'll be using the American version's names since I don't know and forgot some of the original ones. Finally the setting is Christmas and Rachel seems to only have one wish on her mind and Conan tries to cheer her up as best he can, but will he succeeded in more ways than one…

December 24, Christmas Eve 

It was lightly snowing outdoors as the famous Richard Moore had just "solved" another case and was now driving his family home. Funny thing was that as usual he didn't remember a thing of how exactly he had solved it.

But as was the norm he went along with the complements he got from the police so Richard played it cool and tried as best he could to not show his clueless mind set.

At the present time he was now gloating about the case being too easy. Something that kid detective Conan Edogawa, the real solver of the crime, was taking quick note of.

'Heh, the old man's always like this when he "solves" a crime. Well I can't complain though since he and Rachel put a roof over my head and until I get my old body back I have no choice but to help Richard in his cases, since no one will believe me like this. Plus it would look pretty strange to see a child solve everyone of the murder cases he's a witness to.' Thought Conan as Rachel tried to quiet down her father.

"Oh please dad, you say that about every case and the weird thing is you don't remember a thing about them after you solve them. Its almost like someone solves them for you." Said Rachel.

Upon hearing this Conan nervously laughed, 'If she only knew.' Thought Conan. "What's so funny twerp?" asked Richard a bit irate at Conan's laugh. "Huh? Oh nothing Richard, just umm…remembering something George did a few days ago." Said Conan.

"Oh well I should have known, you and those crazy friends of yours are always causing some kind of mischief. That and I knew you couldn't be laughing at me." Added in Richard proudly.

"Oh stopped it dad, you know that Conan wouldn't laugh at you. No need to throw it in his face." Said Rachel instantly quieting her father.

'Yeah you rule Rachel.' Thought Conan. Soon the trio had arrived home and exited the car.

As they walked to the door a small snowflake fell gently on top Rachel's nose causing the young woman to sneeze slightly. "Bless you, Rachel." Said Conan as they entered their home. "Thank you, Conan." Said Rachel as she turned around.

It was then that Conan noticed a small tear building in her right eye.

When they entered Rachel turned toward her room and said her goodnights to her father and Conan. "Goodnight." Responded both of them.

"Well we better get some sleep as well, Conan. Knowing kids, you probably want to wake up early tomorrow to see what Santa left you." Said Richard closing the front door behind him as he removed his suit and placed it over his left shoulder before he walked toward his room.

"Goodnight, Richard." Said Conan. "Yeah goodnight kid." Mumbled Richard closing the door to his room. 'What a humbug.' Thought Conan with a sour look before he walked to his room.

As he walked back he remembered Rachel's tear. 'Why was she…of course she experienced her first Christmas snow with me back when we were kids.' Thought Conan.

"Poor Rachel this whole thing has been a living nightmare for her. She misses the old me so much that even memories hurt her now. If only I could tell her…no its too dangerous to do that. The last thing I want is to put her in danger. Yet at the same time by not telling her she's hurting a bit more with each passing day, even on Christmas. There has to be something I can do. There just has to be.' Thought Conan.

Conan continued to ponder over his question trying to find a solution when he passed by Rachel's room. The door was slightly opened so being a gentleman Conan tried to close it. The moment he did he noticed Rachel.

She was crying softly and holding something in her hands. He couldn't exactly see what it was due to the fact that the falling snow really made the moonlight dim and Rachel wasn't exactly under it either.

Throwing caution to the wind Conan entered her room and approached her. Rachel was so caught up in her tears that she didn't see nor hear him come in.

As Conan got nearer to her he finally noticed the object in her hands. It was a small photo album opened to a page showing various pictures of her and Jimmy Kudo at differing ages.

'I gave her that two years ago!' Thought Conan with a shock. 'Poor Rachel. She misses me more than I thought.' Realized Conan. It was then Rachel noticed Conan.

"C…Conan." Said Rachel startled. "Um, I'm sorry Rachel, I see you may want to be alone so I'll be leaving now." Said Conan. "No, don't leave." Said Rachel, which made Conan turn to face her.

"Huh?" answered Conan with a confused look on his face.

"Please Conan, I know it's late but you see I really need someone right now with me. That and you remind me of…him." Said Rachel slowly.

"Um, okay Rachel I'll stay." Said Conan. 'Rachel…' he thought as he made his way to her side. "So um, if you don't mind me asking who's the guy in the photos is it him I remind you of?" asked Conan with an innocent tone and look on his face.

"Oh who him? He's…nobody just some guy, I thought I knew." Said Rachel with a quiet sob. 'Ouch, that really hurt.' Thought Conan.

"Who is he, and why do you miss him so much?" asked Conan, even though he already knew the answer.

"Huh what are you sniff talking about. I don't miss that sniff jerk." Answered Rachel trying to sound as normal as possible. "Rachel…" said Conan glaring at her knowing full well she was lying through her teeth.

"Okay maybe I do miss him…darn you Jimmy Kudo why don't you just come back to me." Said Rachel as she began to cry once more clutching the photo album.

"Rachel, don't cry I'm sure he has a very good reason for not calling or visiting you." said Conan trying to sue Rachel as he jumped on her bed and began to rub her back.

"I know that Conan its just that sometimes I wish he could return and stay with me like old times. I know I was a bit hard on him in the past but I really do love him." Rachel paused as she got off the bed and walked over to her window.

She then noticed the wintry sky it was white from the snow but one star could still be seen despite all the snow falling. 'The Christmas star…' Thought Rachel.

'I wish that too, Rachel.' Thought Conan before he noticed that she had calm down a bit even if he could still see some tears in her eyes and also noticed she had shifted her vision to the night sky. 'I wonder what she saw?'

As Rachel kept on looking at the star she remembered what Jimmy had told her when they were kids.

Flashback 

"You see that star Rachel." Said eight year old Jimmy Kudo to eight year old Rachel Moore.

"Yeah, I see it Jimmy. What so special about it?" asked Rachel slightly confused.

"Heh, it's the Christmas Star you dork." Answered Jimmy with a laugh.

"Oh I see…and I'm going to get you Jimmy for calling me a dork." Said Rachel with false anger as she threw a snowball at Jimmy's face.

"Hey not fair Rachel..." Said Jimmy wiping away the snow from his face before he continued, "Now I'm going to use the Star to take away all your presents." Jimmy then smirked at the little girl in front of him.

"What how?" asked Rachel with a worried face.

"Hey now relax Rachel. It's just that the star is supposed to be a wishing star. They say that if you wish on it on Christmas Eve with a pure wish and heart then your wish will come true. So you see I can't use it to steal your presents. That be greedy, alright." Said Jimmy shaking his head up and down as he crossed his arms across his small chest.

"Oh okay I understand now, Jimmy." Said Rachel with a cute smile before Jimmy hit her with a snowball and took off running. "Jimmy Kudo! Come back here!" yelled Rachel chasing after the laughing boy, snowball in hand.

End Flashback 

'Oh mighty wishing star you're my last hope. Oh how I wish Jimmy would come home and back to me. Please magical star, help me.' Prayed Rachel with one last tear falling down her face.

Rachel then turn back to face Conan, "…Well Conan tomorrow is Christmas Day so you better get to bed if you want to open your presents early."

"Okay Rachel, but you sure you're okay?" asked the boy.

"I'm fine now Conan, but thanks for the concern now get to bed." Said Rachel with a friendly smile.

"Okay goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Conan sleep tight." Said Rachel to the boy before he closed the door behind him.

Conan then began to make his way to his room. After opening and closing his door he made he way to his bed, but just as Conan was going to jump in he felt a wave of dizziness come over him.

Lucky for him it only lasted a few seconds but he felt his head was still a bit light.

'Woah, what was that just now?' wondered Conan.

Finally shaking off the rest of the dizziness he climbed into bed and tucked himself in. Soon the boy detective was fast asleep.

It was the middle of the night when Conan awoke from his sleep as his head and body came into contact with something a bit hard. That something was the floor.

"Ugh!" grunted Conan as he rubbed his head and left arm.

"Ow what just happen?" asked Conan to himself. As he wondered the answer to that another shock struck him.

"What did I say?" questioned Conan.

'My voice its…it can't be.'

"I'm back, woohoo! Jimmy's back!" cheered non other than Jimmy Kudo.

"Uh oh, I better quiet down before Rachel and Richard think I'm some kind of burglar." Said Jimmy bringing his hands to his mouth.

He then noticed that somehow his clothes had grown with him. He was wearing his blue suit and he had on pants instead of shorts. He also noticed he still had his glasses on.

'Well no need for these anymore.' He thought as he removed them and placed them on the drawer next to his bed.

He then realized how he had hit the floor, 'I see the bed is for a child not a teenager so when I regained my old body I outgrew it and upon turning over I fell off it.'

'This is so strange though, just how exactly did I get my older body back?' thought Jimmy as he went deep into his memories in hopes of triggering something.

It then dawned on him what it was. 'The star, the Christmas Star. Haha, that old star must've done it. Rachel must have got a glimpse of it and wished for me back. Yeah that must be it.' He finished his thought as he heard a knock at his door.

"Conan are you okay? I thought I heard some noise coming from in here." Stated Rachel.

'Uh oh, Rachel. Okay Jimmy you need to think of something fast. The bow tie. Yeah I can use…wait what I'm I doing? Rachel wished for my return and now I'm going to make her leave without showing her that her wish worked. No she did this for me and after all this time Rachel has every right to know the truth.' Thought Jimmy.

"Conan are you okay answer me." Said Rachel with concern in her voice. 'Well here goes.' "Conan's fine, Rachel." Said Jimmy loud enough for her to heard her.

'Ah, it can't be…that's…Jimmy's voice.' Thought Rachel. "Jimmy?!" "Yeah it's me Rachel." Said Jimmy kindly.

Upon hearing his voice once more Rachel's eyes lid up with a glow of happiness and without reason she tore open the door. She then entered the room and with her own eyes saw none other than Jimmy Kudo standing before her.

"Hi Rachel. It's been way too long." Said Jimmy with a smile.

The young woman said nothing to him instead with tears in her eyes she lunged herself at him instantly grabbing and hugging as much of him as possible.

Jimmy was shocked for a second at Rachel's reaction to him, but then he realized why. 'Rachel…' he thought as he placed his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Rachel looked up at him and stared him into his eyes with her tear-filled ones before she spoke up. "It really is you Jimmy, you came back. You finally came back."

"Yup, I just couldn't leave you behind Rachel. So I guess you missed me, huh?" Said Jimmy with a smirk.

Rachel's blush at his words faded as she heard him finish. "What kind of question is that? Of course I missed you Jimmy everyone did. Where were you all this time, you never take this long with cases, please Jimmy tell me and be truthful." Begged Rachel with pleading eyes.

Jimmy lowered his head down and looked away for a moment before he looked back her and decided it was time for the truth.

"Rachel, its time I come clean with you. I'm not going to lie anymore. Here's the truth that day at the carnival when I ran off…well I got caught by some syndicate men and for eavesdropping on them they tested a drug on me and well I'm not sure if it worked correctly but it changed me in…"

"Don't say anymore Jimmy. I completely understand now. You were Conan all this time weren't you. Also somehow you were the one solving my dad's cases not him, right." Said Rachel interrupting him as she sealed his lips with one of her soft fingers.

"Yup, so you figured it out, huh. Yeah Conan was me and I was Conan. To answer your question its all thanks to this bow tie from Doctor Agasa that allowed me to fake your dad's or anyone's voice." Said Jimmy with a quiet laugh.

"I see very clever of you Jimmy so the doctor knew all along, so why didn't you tell me that you were Conan?" asked Rachel.

"Because I didn't want you or Richard to get hurt that's why Rachel. You see if those men found out I was still alive they would hunt me down and most likely harm you or Richard for keeping me safe. Honest Rachel that's the real reason, the last thing I wanted to do was bring you harm or pain but I can see clear as day that I still did…I'm sorry, Rachel." Said Jimmy with a bow and a sigh.

Rachel nodded and to Jimmy's surprise kissed him on the cheek. "I know that Jimmy, but still you should have told me it would have been our secret. I wouldn't have told a soul not even dad if you wished, but that's in the past for now I'm just glad to have you back…and in my arms." Said Rachel giving Jimmy another hug.

"I know Rachel I'm glad to be myself again and see I told you that star worked for the pure of heart. Thank you so much, Rachel." Said Jimmy hugging her back and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"No need to thank me Jimmy, think of it as an extra Christmas present." Said Rachel blushing as she returned the kiss.

"Then I owe you one, and I promise you Rachel that I plan on making up for everything. Let that be my extra Christmas present. Merry Christmas Rachel Moore." Said Jimmy kissing her once again.

"I'll hold you to that and Merry Christmas Jimmy Kudo." Said Rachel as she kissed Jimmy once more under the light of their wishing star.

**A.N.** Well hope you all like it and as is the usual please leave a review after you read, and yeah go ahead and flame me for using the "Dub" names they'll help keep warm in during the winter time, lol.


End file.
